


Early Bright

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Mutant Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Pyrokinetic Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Young Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Erik is so needy, and you're not a morning person.





	Early Bright

**Author's Note:**

> you may have noticed that i posted this fic about five times. this is because ao3 is being finicky and isn't letting me post this. let's hope this one works.
> 
> god i love erik so much. big big wuv. i picture erik being around the age he was in x-men: first class in this fic. in this one, the reader (gender-neutral) is a pyrokinetic mutant in a relationship with erik. enjoy!

The telltale hum of your piercings trembling in your ear lobes drew you out of sleep. You slowly opened your eyes to see Erik looking back at you. He was lying halfway on his side, propped up on one elbow with his cheek cupped in his hand. He looked bored. You imagined he’d woken you up simply because he’d craved your company. He was so needy. Any other time you might have been amused, but you were never a morning person. You squinted over at the clock behind him; it read five-fifteen. You frowned up at Erik indignantly.

“Good morning to you, too,” Erik said, and your earrings stopped vibrating. You were bitter about how beautiful he looked so early in the morning. His hair was messy, and he was shirtless still; you could see the marks you’d left on him from the night before, crimson lovebites blooming across his pale skin: one just beneath his jaw, many more along his collarbones. You were sure he’d left his own fair share of marks on you. “Sleep well?”

“Why’d you wake me up?” you rasped, rubbing at your eyes with your fist.

“You were taking too long to wake up. Who would keep me company?” He leaned over, his lips hovering over your cheek. For a second, you considered igniting just that part of your face to burn him.

“I’m exhausted,” you grumbled. He kissed your cheekbone. Your frown deepened. “You exhaust me.”

He chuckled, nuzzling against the curve of your jaw, scratching you with his stubble. “Only because you ask me to,” he murmured, kissing your chin, then the corner of your mouth. He kept his hands to himself, only touching you with his lips. “I would do anything if you asked me to.”

“Hmph. Is there any other reason for me to be awake right now?”

“I suppose not.”

“All right.” With that, you shut your eyes and burrowed deeper into the covers. “Goodnight.”

Erik sighed and curled an arm around you to pull you against him. You made a soft, pleased sound, content to be tucked against his chest while you slept. “Goodnight,” he intoned. He wasn’t sure if he could fall back asleep, his slumber still plagued by dreams that he was too ashamed to discuss with you, but with you there, sleeping fitfully in his arms, it would be a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
